Navidad del Recuerdo
by Anngel
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot, para celebrar. Saludos!


**Este cuentico, lo tengo publicado en mi Blogger personal, pero decidí trasladarlo acá. Es un Candy/Terry.**

**Espero les guste.**

**By Anngel.**

**Navidad del Recuerdo**

**Ya nos vamos, recuerda, cuando te vayas deja la reja abierta para el nuevo inquilino** – Dijo una voz dulce al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de un joven, quien aunque ya era tarde estaba tapado hasta la cabeza con las frazadas. Era sábado y pese a que afuera estaba helado, por la época invernal, las fiestas y salidas eran recurrentes para él, más aun después de no tener relación formal alguna desde hace ya un par de años. Llovía, pero aquel día tendría que trabajar en la tarde. Vivía con un amigo y su novia desde un par de meses y la verdad no era incomodo, se sentía libre, tenía su carrera que ya solo faltaba un año para terminar, un trabajo que era cómodo en horarios y con buena paga. **Mejor desde ahora no tendré que encargarme de todo el aseo de la casa** – pensó mientras sacaba la cabeza por un costado de los cobertores vio el cielo y sintió nostalgia se acercaban las fechas de navidad y no podría estar con su familia, no podría viajar a Inglaterra y sus amigos la pasarían juntos, bueno no se podía hacer más. Tomó sus cosas y se fue a trabajar.

Aun andaba media perdida llevaba solo unas cuantas horas en la ciudad, era más que un cambio radical de Chicago a New York, del eterno calor en verano, al eterno frío a un paso del congelado ártico. **Si arrancaré a dar una vuelta** – miro las vitrinas de los pocos locales del centro de la ciudad, ya se veían los primeros adornos de los arboles, se sintió triste, no estaría con su familia, pero habían sacrificios que se debían hacer, tenía que estudiar y le habían ofrecido un trabajo sólo si se iba en esa época a la ciudad, previo a las fiestas. Una amiga le había rentado un cuarto en una casa donde vivía con su novio y otro joven, así que solo iba a pasar a buscar algunas cosas que le hacían falta, para luego dirigirse a su nueva casa... o ¿sería hogar?; ya que más daba, si solo una carta de sus amigos desde el Hogar de Pony era su consuelo, recordó que su amiga se iría por los días de navidad a su casa en la capital y su novio haría lo mismo, así que la pasaría sola, unas películas y papas fritas no sería mala idea.

Llegó a su nueva casa, la reja estaba abierta como le habían dicho cuando hablo por teléfono desde Chicago y las llaves se las habían enviado por correo certificado, entró tiro la chaqueta a un sillón y subió las escaleras según las indicaciones, su habitación era la 2º puerta a la izquierda, la única color rosa, no había donde perderse, antes de entrar colgó su identificación en la puerta para sentirse más en casa. Una gran cama se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación un closet y una segunda puerta que daba a su baño personal, decidió desempacar y darse una ducha, para después acostarse y dormir, hasta el otro día, pues ya era tarde y no tenía ganas de nada.

**!Que día!**- magullo el joven al entrar a la casa, se fijo en una chaqueta que se había caído del sofá, pasó sin mayor importancia a la cocina, Alberth se fue a Escocia a pasar la pascua con su familia, Karen hizo lo mismo y el encerrado en la casa con un desconocido, serían unas tristes navidades; puso el pan en su boca y se fue a su habitación – **Que lindo, al menos le gusta la animación japonesa**- entro y apago las luces.

Una linda mañana se dibujaba en el monte, un grito despertó al joven, una voz que considero conocida, pero no pertenecía a Karen, era extraño pues el inquilino era hombre o ¿no?, cuando salió de la habitación ya no había nadie y la chaqueta que estaba botada en la sala ya no estaba, en todo caso ya debía irse a trabajar, tenía turno de mañana y no quería llegar tarde.

Tal vez iba a ser un día complicado, se había quedado dormida y llegaba justo para el toque de la campana a la escuela, eran los últimos días y le habían pedido ajustase a los alumnos antes que comenzara el nuevo año, tendría un contrato indefinido y daría sus primeras clases. Después de la jornada se dirigió al centro, no había sido tan malo el día, los jóvenes eran un poco complicados, pero nada que con un poco de paciencia pudiese cambiar con el tiempo. Volvió a mirar las vitrinas del día anterior, vio un pequeño angelito, sin pensarlo dos veces lo compró y se dirigió a comer algo al comedor del centro comercial. Ya eran casi las 8 de la noche, no tenía mayores ganas de volver a la casa así que se dedico a dar vueltas distraídamente -**... Tenga más cuidado, por favor** – una voz familiar la sacó de sus cavilaciones – **¿Terry?** - pregunto aun cabeza abajo, subió con temor a la altura de sus ojos, era él, no lo veía desde que había dejado la ciudad un par de años -** ¡Que haces aquí! **– Y aun no salía del estupor- **Lo mismo me pregunto yo, loquilla** – dijo con un poco de sorpresa y de felicidad en su rostro – **vamos tomar algo, acabo de salir del trabajo y bueno no tengo nada que hacer** –De alguna forma se sentía feliz–** Vamos ¡Que rico!** – le tomó del brazo sonriendo y caminaron juntos.

**Que haces aquí, pequeña Mona** – río mientras Candy arrugaba el ceño y se llenaba la boca de chocolates - **vine a trabajar, estoy haciendo clases en un colegio por aquí cerca** – murmuró sin más energía - **interesante y ¿hace cuanto llegaste?** – Un poco dudosa de su respuesta y luego de beber un trago del baso respondió - **Ayer... Pero basta de mí que ha sido tu vida... – **dijo alegre - **Nada, solo trabajo y estudio, me aburro los días libres y toco el violín a diario cuando los dueños de casa están donde vivo... – **Dejo con cara de burlón - **Que interesante, no sabía que tu vida era tan existente... **– rió - **¿Casada? **– Candy puso cara de problemas - **En mis sueños, no he vuelto a tener pareja desde... Sola… - **Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y decidió terminar esto, antes de que empezara - **Lo lamento ya me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar muy tarde a casa** – Candy se paró rápidamente de la mesa le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue - **Espera...** - Ya se había marchado, no sé ni siquiera donde vive, tal vez, no, no creo que ella quiera, la pasaré a buscar al trabajo mañana, tengo libre y no es mala idea pasar tiempo con alguien que conoces.

El encuentro con su antiguo novio la había dejado un poco cabizbaja, no sabía porque había reaccionado de esa forma, corrió apenas le había preguntado si estaba sola o alguien la esperaba. Pronto saldría del trabajo y no sabía que hacer esa noche buena, ¡si tan buena! que la pasaría sola, tomo sus cosas y fue por su paraguas, llovía fuerte y no quería llegar hecha una sopa a casa, en la entrada de la escuela la esperaba una silueta familiar - **¿Terry?** –él estaba ahí con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios- ¿**No te molesta que te pase a ver y que te invite un rico mocca en la cafetería de la esquina?** – Le dijo, apretando su rostro en un tierno beso que la dejo color rosa, mientras escuchaban risitas y comentarios de los alumnos que se retiraban junto a ellos – **profe... ¿No que estaba soltera? ... Se lo tenía bien guardado teacher… Se ven tan enamorados...-** el hielo era demasiado que hasta hace poco minutos sus manos estaban entumecidas, pero cuando Terry la rosó, parecía que estaban en plena línea del Ecuador – ¿**Por qué te has sonrojado, si solo te di un beso de saludo?** –Dijo Terry, mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería y le dio el paso – **Tu no cambias sigues siendo el mismo que no se da cuenta de nada, pero en fin, por la vergüenza, me invitaras a almorzar... Mínimo** – La Rubia no perdió ocasión, para disfrutar de una rica comida - **Y tu como siempre me dejaras en la banca rota Mona pecas **–Ignoró el comentario y siguió su camino- **¿Con quién pasaras la Navidad, si se puede saber?-**Le pregunto la oji-verde algo despreocupado**- mm, la verdad no sé, no pude viajar a Chicago, porque no tendría libre hoy, pero ya ves que no fue así, me quedaré viendo unas películas o dormiré, me hace falta** – dijo sin mayor preocupación – **¿Y tu Mona pecas?** – Candy arrugo su rostro - **sola... escribiendo creo, los chicos que viven conmigo se fueron a capital y no volverán hasta dentro de un buen tiempo** –él sólo respondió con una sonrisa y le dijo -** entonces hagamos algo entretenido vamos, te mostraré algo muy lindo** – Terry la tomó de brazo corrieron a las afueras de la ciudad, era un mini campo de flores, precioso cubierto de margaritas, hortensias y jazmines; pasaron, la tarde charlando, buscando mil y un escusas, para no volver a sus casas.

Ya daban casi las 9, sus estómagos rugían, no habían probado bocado desde el café; **Terry ¿vamos?, tengo hambre y me está dando frio**-Le dijo a su acompañante mientras lo tomaba del brazo - **bien Mona vamos** – caminaron por un rato en silencio, ya casi llegaban a casa cuando Terry, la tomo fuerte y rápido, sin dejar tiempo a reacción, posó un dulce beso en sus labios. El tiempo no se llevó nada de lo que sentían, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron su camino, cuando llegaron a la casa, Candy se paró frente a la reja con una tierna sonrisa, mientras tomaba sus manos, le dijo - **¿Quieres pasar? no hay nadie... Aunque pronto llegará un inquilino que vive con nosotros** – El castaño alzó la mirada a la casa y rió fuerte – **Así que eras tú **– continuo riendo mientras la rubia lo miraba y su ceño se empezaba arrugar –**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** –Lo miró fijamente - **que yo vivo en esta casa con Karen y Alberth**.

No lo podía creer, el destino los juntaba y hasta los invitaba cordialmente a vivir juntos una vez más – **¿Quieres algo de comer?**- Pregunto Terry a su ex amiga y actual ¿Qué?– **Si, amor gracias... Podríamos por lo menos haber comprado un pequeño arbolito...** - El joven le entregó un emparedado, la réplica a su pregunta no se hizo esperar – **Creo que los chicos guardan uno en el ático, podríamos ir a ver **– Se dirigieron a las sombrías escaleras que daban al ático, subieron sigilosamente, abrieron la puerta para encontrarse un árbol, que se posaba a lado de la ventana, que daba hacia la calle - **pero que lindos adornos** – exclamó la joven, al abrir una caja que se encontraba al costado, tiernamente se dirigió a Terry diciendo – **¿Me ayudas con esto? **- el joven prácticamente embobado con la postura, que para él era excepcional… Tiempo atrás la miraba con ojos de lobo, cuando reía de ese modo, su ansiedad se resolvería, solo si volvía a poseer esos labios, pero como con eso que paso hace años, como volver a decirle que era el mejor regalo de navidad que ella estuviese ahí...- **Candy**...

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba montado el árbol en la sala y los adornos por toda la casa, hicieron una cena rápida, mientras se obsequiaban una miradas, cargada de palabras que no encontraban mejor que dejarla al olvido, para luego volver a sentir el efecto y volver a desaparecer. La cena fue en silencio, entre nuevos sonrojos y mariposas que se escapaban por sus bocas.

Pero es mejor que nos remontemos a hace 4 años, de la fría Ciudad de New York al caluroso verano en Chicago, pues ni ellos mismo lo sabían con precisión, uno había llegado y ella no estaba… o ella lo buscaba y él había desaparecido, ¿Acaso fue todo una confusión? o ¿se habían atado las cosas en pos de que ellos se reencontraron hoy?

**Aun espero un explicación** – Terry se decidió a hablar luego de un largo he incomodo silencio  
– **¿De qué hablas?, soy yo quien debería pedir un explicación a lo que paso, te esperé, una llamada no hubiera sido mala o sí? **– Corrigió Candy mientras bebía un poco de vino.  
– **¿Qué?, te llamé mil y una vez y tu teléfono estaba apagado... – **Casi no podía contener la rabia, el oji-azul - **Dime la verdad no querías verme, verdad–** Candy agachaba su cabeza y negaba – **Ese día te pediría matrimonio, ¿Como no te iba a querer ver?** **– **Una palabra que no había pensado nunca, matrimonio – **¿Matrimonio?, como es posible si la noche anterior casi nos habíamos sacado los ojos… - **sorpresa tras sorpresa y aun así no deja de sorprender – **¿Escuche mal?, ¿nos habíamos?, si te invite a ese restorán fue para darte el bendito anillo, pero no conté con ellos se aparecerían a arruinar todo lo que yo había armado, para nosotros… ** - Dijo Terry casi al borde de la rabia – **Te equivocas, a mi no me importaba, yo de todas formas me hubiera ido a China si lo sugirieras**- se levanto derrotada y dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras – **ya de todas formas da igual, ha pasado tanto tiempo que dudo mucho que exista algo de lo que hubo entre ambos** – sentencio Candy dando la espalda al joven que la miraba atónito por sus duras palabras, se paró rápido tomándole el brazo bruscamente, lo que hizo que de los labios de la rubia salieran pequeños gemidos de dolor – **No seas tonta, ¿tú crees que si se hubiera apagado lo que sentía te hubiera besado esta tarde antes de llegar? - ** ella no sabía que responder – **Me haces daño**- le suplico con los ojos vidriosos, esto le ardía una vez en el pecho, sus caminos se habían separado, por su parte ella había intentado recuperar sus vida, después de la ruptura, después de la dichosa cena que había sido un desastre, en su memoria se dibujaron los momentos críticos.

_**Flash Back**_

Sentada mirando los ojos de su querido amor desde el otro lado de la mesa redonda, del restorán más lindo de la ciudad de Florida, jugaba con la copa en sus manos bebiendo un delicado vino de una cosecha antigua, que se sentía dulce y suave en su boca. **– Es preciosa la vista al mar, la luna se refleja tan bella en el oleaje...** - como si de una sirena se tratase movía piernas para acomodarlas de la forma más elegante y coqueta que la Bruja Abuela Elroy le había enseñado – **Ten por seguro que no es más bella que tú... - ** mientras Terry le seguía el juego de la forma más natural que se pudiera. – **Buenas noches** – una voz indeseablemente conocida se escucho tras su mesa - **¿Interrumpimos?** - otras voz igualmente desagradable retumbo en la oídos de la joven pareja. Eran ellos, los que le habían hecho su último año de escuela un desastre, arruinando trabajos, haciendo correr rumores de lesbianismo y otra sarta de barbaries en su contra, ¿Que maldición les había hecho para que no la dejaran en paz y en el último tiempo, no los dejaran tranquilos siquiera en una cena a X Km. de Chicago?, solo había una respuesta. Los gemelos Legan, se habían criado solo con su madre y sus abuelos, eran muy inteligentes, tanto Eliza con sus habilidades innatas en las artes, canto y baile; y el joven Neal hábil deportista y excelente estudiante de matemáticas y lenguas, por azares de la vida fueron a dar a la misma universidad que nosotros y desde ahí comenzaron los problemas, Terry rechazo a Eliza y por mi parte jamás di esperanza alguna a Neal…  
- **Candy, podemos irnos si quieres amor** – Me miró con suplicas y yo la muy tonta dijo **- No Terrence no es necesario, de todas maneras ya casi acabamos, terminemos nuestra cena **– Suspiró y rió para mí - **De acuerdo** – Llamó a un mozo para que trajera copas y el champaña, el anillo de compromiso estaría en la copa – **Espero que esta sea la mejor velada de tu vida… **- Reí, lo amaba más que nada - **Lo es… Amor iré al tocador, brindemos una vez que vuelva…** - Se puso de pie delicadamente y con paso felino se dirigió a una de las esquinas del lugar donde el mozo le mostró la puerta que le servía, al volver no había nadie en la mesa que hace unos minutos atrás compartía con su novio - **Pero que ha pasado aquí, Melisa que hicieron esta vez **–La rubia no podía dar crédito, malditos gemelos, hasta cuando la dejarían en paz-** Nada Luciernaguita, tu queridísimo se fue de la mano de otra chica solo eso **–Candy se repetía mentalmente, cuenta hasta diez mil - **Maldita **– Tomó su celular y llamo a Terry, su celular sonaba apagado, donde se había metido, salió del local y ya no estaba, ni su sombra, mañana se iría…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

El joven desesperado se movió de lado a lado del pequeño living donde hablaban.  
- **Maldición, si solo hubieras creído en mi y no te hubieras marchado, tal vez hoy estaríamos juntos… **- ella negó - **No lo hubiéramos estados de todas formas, esa noche yo me iría lejos a estudiar,** **solo he vuelto hace un par de meses **– El joven agachó la cabeza, de alguna forma, no queria escuchar lo que vendría después -** ¿Ya las cosas no se pueden cambiar?** – Sacando estoica fortaleza de sus ya debilitados sentimientos - **Que sacaríamos… Reabrir heridas… Dudas… Yo no quiero vivir así **– decía la joven con los ojos empapados, tal vez deseaba más que nadie que volvieran a ser uno, como en aquellos tiempos lo habían sido, pero las incertidumbres tenían demasiado fundamento para ella.

El Joven tomó su chaqueta nuevamente y salió de la casa; con rostro triste cargo con su pena mientras comenzaban a caer lagrimas dulces del cielo. **Candy** – Dijo entrando rápido por la puerta principal, ya eran casi las 9 de la mañana, era navidad. Sus cavilaciones lo habían dirigido a vagar toda la noche, por las frías y mojadas calles de la ciudad, hasta que lo había decidió, el conseguir que estuvieran una vez más juntos, intentarlo y ser nuevamente esa dispareja y alegre pareja que siempre los caracterizo, subió lento las escaleras tratando de no despertar las almas que habitaban la casa, algo en la puerta del costado de la suya le indicaba que algo andaba mal, pero no dejó que su intuición lo guiara, con miedo abrió la puerta y se encontró con que estaba vacía, la cama desecha, el closet lleno de soledad y una nota sobre el desolado colchón.

"ADIOS"

Las lágrimas y la desesperación entraron sin golpear la puerta, sus pasos fueron dirigidos corriendo a la central de buses, donde la encontró mirando el cielo que comenzaba a llover - **¿Te ibas sin despedir? **–El silencio reinó en el lugar - **… **- Nuevamente -** Y si haces como que nunca nos encontramos y vuelves a tu vida habitual **–El joven sólo observó - **Una vez dejé que te fueras lejos, no cometeré el mismo error una 2 vez…**

Se lanzó a sus brazos si pensar nada, solo acaricio sus manos, el joven saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de color rojo, con cintas verdes, estaba magullada, probablemente el tiempo la dejo en ese estado, el tiempo, mientras rodó por la soledad y el olvido. Puesto la frágil joya en sus manos, caminaron bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano, era un día triste, pero feliz para ellos su primera navidad juntos.


End file.
